Eternal Loyalty
by Firios
Summary: Having been friends for over two years now, Kiba finds his attraction for his friend to go far higher than he ever thought. Will his feelings for Naruto go farther or will they be blocked by the rejection of his friend? YAOI x3
1. Prologue

Hello ther! This is my first fan fiction that I publish and the first thing I write in a really long time so I might not be at the best of my typing self anyhow your reviews means a lot for me because it'll mainly tell me what to fix up and what to enhance so please do may it be good or bad I don't care just as long as it's true.

Anyhow this is just the prologue to a long long story and it'll be on what my story will be based so please do tell me what you think ^^

Whish me good luck

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or the locations in this story and when I'll create some I shall warn you

**Prologue**

Kiba held his friend in his arms, running to the nearest cave he could find to protect himself from the incessant snow. He laid him on the cold rocks that covered the dirt on the floor and started using the reanimation techniques he learned at school

"C'mon buddy! You can't let go on me now!" he said doing his best to bring his friend back from the coma he suffered. Akamaru sat down next to him; laying his head on the legs of the unanimated body crying the despair that he felt run through his master.

"Naruto! Wake up already! You… it can't be… you're joking me!" he shouted tears shedding from his eyes. "Not you… he desperately cried. Not after all we've lived… please get up… wake up…" he whispered laying his head on the torso of the blond man tears now flowing from his eyes onto the damp shirt of his friend due to the never ending snow falling outside.

He laid there; their bodies' cuddles one against the other with Akamaru lying down at their feet as they soon fell, the cold and the night having reason over them. In his mind never, oh never could he abandon his friend, the one he felt so good with, in this place. He just couldn't let him die. He meant far too much to his eyes for him to do so.

Well I know it's quite short but it's only a teaser of the story =3

Gimme your reviews now! I wanna know what you think ^^ the rest will be coming shortly


	2. Chapter 1

Well then here's the first chapter of my first and very long story ^^ I hope you enjoy it and if not, IT'S YOUR PROBLEM **:3**

As for the others, I bake cookies every weekend so feel free to steal some ^^

Anyhow may you like my story or not write me a review so I can know it's all thanks to those that I'll learn exactly what to put in my story

So here is the first chapter so please do review

Disclaimer: none of the characters or locations are mine and I do not wish to repeat myself for each chapter… just read it in the Prologue paragraph and stop buggin meh! Oh and if I do create any personage I vill tell you in this spacious little area that I call my personal space within my stories or THIS IS MINE SO DON'T TOUCH! Thank you ^^

Note: ####### means a change of person mainly between Naruto and Kiba if someone else it shall be noted at the end such as ##########person's name

* * *

Kiba woke up in a startle to the echoing sound of his alarm clock. He turned his head, staring at the little machine that at that precise moment he wished never existed. The young man banged his fist on it shutting it down for the day. He headed to his personal bathroom that he was oh so glad of having in his room. "_Finally I can stay naked as long as I want" _he toughed as he threw his boxers onto a pile of dirty laundry. _"I should wash them soon… running out of clean clothes to wear… and I hate to wear dirty stuff" _he whispered to himself as he walked into his shower tuning on the hot water to soothe his morning ached body. He stayed under the almost burning water just relaxing and feeling the fine water stream run down his body relaxing all of his muscles. After he washed up his body he left his bathroom a towel around his waist. He quickly dressed up noticing he had passed about half an hour in the shower. He ran downstairs into the kitchen where his mom was cooking up breakfast for everyone. He hugged her from behind before kissing her on the cheek before running out of the house, Akamaru on his tail.

"C'mon boy! We better hurry up or Shikamaru will be mad at us again!" he said jumping onto a wall then the roof of a house crossing several blocks of houses until he reached a clearing where he saw his black haired friend waiting for him. He jumped off the roof landing ac couple of feet farther than him as his little dog landed upon his head.

"Hey Shikamaru! Sorry if I'm a little late…" he said scratching the back of his head. "What assignment do we have today?"

"None in fact. Tsunade decided to send only the lower ranks out today so you can relax and do whatever you want."

"Cool! So, do you have any plans yourself? Maybe we could find the others and well just hang out… I dunno…"

"Sorry man but when I heard that we were off I made plans with Temari for the day"

"Oh… You really like that girl don't ya?" he said nudging his friend's sides with his elbow.

"Yeah…" The young Chounin answered turning his head around to hide his face turning red. "Any way I think Naruto is off too. Why don't you go pay him a visit?"

"Really? I though that he would already be off trainin or something"

"Nope I went to see not long ago to tell him he was off and he just went back to bed. I guess he's still sleeping. Anyhow I gotta go see Temari or she'll get pissed off at me. See ya later Kiba" Shikamaru finished off walking away.

"Well boy, it seems like we're passing the day with Naruto eh?" He said looking down at his little dog. Kiba has known Naruto for a very long time and has grown fond for him. Nobody but really nobody knew of his attraction for the blond haired boy but his dog that was to him, like a piece of him, an extra heart and head. Without his dog, the brown haired fellow felt like he was missing something and couldn't think about spending a day without that little friend of his. He knelt down allowing the puppy to slide into his shirt and ran off to the apartment where his friend stayed.

####################

Naruto slowly walks back to his bed. Shikamaru just passed by to tell him that he had the day off so he took the occasion to spend the day sleeping. It's been so long since he hasn't just relaxed a whole day and he felt like nothing could help him more than that. The young blond haired man jumped onto his bed and slowly turned his head to look at his clock. "6:30 am… why did he have to come and wake me up?" Naruto thought to himself. "I was soooo comfy and I was having a dream. A good dream… I think…" he though turning in his bed trying to remember it… He knows that he was in the land of the snow because of the white plains and the never glistering white flakes that fell all around him and that he was with Kiba… Kiba? "Probably a mission" he thought. He concentrated a bit more seeing that he was rolling in the snow with his friend… kissing?

He heard a banging on his door waking him from his "trance"

"Naruto! Hey! I know you're up! C'mon lazy bum, open!" the voice went on banging on the door. Naruto knew that that voice really well… it was Kiba, the one he was dreaming of. The young blond slowly got up and walked to the door. He wasn't sure if he should answer the door his friend that he just had this weird dream of or if he should just ignore him and do as if he wasn't there.

"Akamaru, you sure he's there?" Kiba said through the door. A barking came through the door probably the dog answering to his master. "Yeah you're right. I can smell him too… C'mon Naruto I know you're just on the other side of the door" shouted the brown headed man from the other side. Naruto slowly opened the door revealing Kiba and the head of Akamaru peeping out of his shirt.

"What do you want? It's 6:30 in the morning…"

"What are ya talking about? It's 7:30. you should look at the time once in a while"

Naruto though a bit… "have I really though for a full hour about that dream?" he though cold sweats pearling upon his back. "It… it can't be! Why would I be thinking about… kissing him for a full hour?"

"Are… are you ok Naruto… you seem whiter than usual." Kiba said pointing at his friend's pale face.

"Wa… What? Oh no I… I'm ok… you woke me up that's all. You should be more careful about the time you come and visit people! 7:30… sheesh! Most people sleep!"

The blond said his cheeks slightly turning red.

"Pff just a lazy ass like you would still be sleepin" The brunet answered slightly turning his head.

"What did you say? You stupid dog freak!"

"Hey I just came here to offer you to go out somewhere but if you are to act like that forget it!" he said turning around.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted grabbing his friend's shoulder stopping him in his run. "it… it's not what I meant." Kiba turned his head looking at his pleading friend with a smirk "just… come in. I'll go take a shower and after we can go… if you still want."

"Hehe, Kiba said turning around, no problem buddy" They both walked into the young blonds' apartment as Naruto closed his door behind his friend.

* * *

Well here's the first chapter. Might not be as long as I thought it would but it still is a good length.

Please do review.

The more reviews the better I feel.

The better I feel the faster I write.

Faster I write… well you get it.

And I have cookies for those who do ¦3

*takes out a plate of fresh cookies*

You know you want them… Well review!


	3. Chapter 2

Heh since my chapters seem so short I try to write as many as possible to keep your attention… or I could pin you to the wall and whip you so you stay awake… hmm… tempting but too violent. Anyway here it is :D

Read and enjoy

Oh slight yaoi in part so skip if you want but hey! If you're reading this it means you like it right?

* * *

Kiba walked into the apartment looking at the ground soiled with laundry, scrolls and… instant ramen bowls?

"Wow… Now this is dirty" he whispered to his dog that hid his nose into his masters' shirt.

"Hey I'm just gonna head to the shower and change so… well just wait here ok?" Naruto asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah. Just don't spend half an hour in there. Don't feel like waiting after you like I usually do for my sis…"

"Blablabla… just wait here" The yellow haired fellow said heading to his bathroom. Kiba looked at him leave examining him from head to toe before falling onto his friends' bed.

"Damn he's cute" he said to Akamaru as the young pup crawled out of his shirt lying down next to him. Kiba inhaled slightly; taking in the perfume of the one he cherished that emanated form the bed feeling his body grew hard from this odour he loved so much the smell that was of his friend. He stayed like that as shivers passed all over his body, his nipples tensed and hardened and his member started pulsing with blood almost popping out of his shorts. His mind started drifting away into thoughts of what he would do with him at this very spot. Caressing his head, kissing his body, poun…

"Hey Kiba! Are you ok?" came a voice from down the hallway waking the young man from his reveries making him sit up almost sending Akamaru flying off the bed. He looked down seeing precum starting to come out of the tip of his hard pulsing member.

"Took you long enough!" he said to his friend looking at him half naked, water dripping from his body. _"Get those thoughts out of my head" _he thought trying to keep himself from jumping on his friend. "I… need to go to the bathroom" he said quickly passing next to Naruto his face red. Once in the bathroom he shut the door ad locked it before looking at his hardened 6.5" member pulsing through the top of his pants. "Aw shit… I just can't do anything for you… not here and mostly not now" he said to himself trying to calm his spirit but the smell, that sweet essence that he just loved, it was all around him making him throb even more.

"Kiba? Are you ok in there?" Naruto called from outside the door

"Y… Yeah… Just really needed to go to the toilet"

"Oh ok… it's just that usually you don't leave Akamaru behind… and I do need my clothes that ARE in the bathroom."

"Oh… sorry" Kiba said looking down at his crotch that has now decreased in size. Relieved, he grabs the boys' clothes from the counter and opened the door to his friend. "Here, he said handing them to Naruto. And sorry bout that… just really needed to go…"

"Ha-ha, the blond headed laughed with a big smile. I know what you mean" he said rethinking bout some old times (You know what I mean XD) "But I need to go to the bathroom to change though. I could always change here though…

"NO!" Kiba screamed pushing his friend into the bathroom closing the door behind him "Go change in the bathroom… just hurry up…" he finished turning his back falling against the door. _"Man… I don't know how long I'll be able to keep myself from just jumping on him"_ he thought feeling his heart racing at an incredible speed. When he was finally able to calm down, the door opened behind him, making the young brown haired fellow fall to the feet of Naruto who looked down at his friend

"What are you doing?" he asked nudging him with his foot. "Were you trying to spy on me?"

"Hmm? No! Why would I want to spy on you? Not as if you were doing much anyway" Kiba said, sweat pearling on his back.

"Yeah… Well are we going or what? Now that you got me up and started better get this over with." Naruto pushed his friend up with his foot, forcing him to get up. "So, where were you planning on going today?"

"Umm… in fact I didn't think about it…" The young brunet said scratching the back of his head. "I was thinking bout just walking around town not doing much… If that's ok with you that is."

"Yeah… why not. As long as you pay me a bowl of noodles it's all good with me" said the yellow headed young man walking over Kiba heading towards the door. "Well, you coming or what?" he said opening the door. Kiba picked his dog up, sliding him in his shirt before walking past Naruto out of his apartment.

* * *

This ends the second chapter. Sorry if it takes me time to write x.x I have way too much stuff on week days to actually be able to write much so I try my best to keep giving you something so you can stay hooked to this. And if you actually did review I think that it would give me enough energy to keep on writing… *Looks at the only review coming from one of his friends* you guys can do better than that no?


	4. Chapter 3

Hi all of you readers ^^

I'm not going to write a super big intro but I'm just going to tell you that there will be about a chapter per week. Work is killing so I try to write in my spare time…

Enjoy :D

* * *

Naruto and Kiba walked around town, looking at some shops and mostly just talking, taking news about each other.

"So Naruto… who was your first crush?" Kiba asked looking at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Well I dunno really, his friend answered scratching the back of his head. I think it was Sakura. Must say that I still like her. Maybe one day I could…"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU NUMBSKULL!" boomed a voice from the other side of town sending chills down the backs of the two boys. Of course they recognized it. It was the lovely and soothing voice of Sakura Haruno. A girl with pink hair and I must say a pretty large fore... "DON'T EVEN SAY IT! It's not because you're the narrator that you can say what you want!"

Oh my… she even scares me… anyway the two boys slowly walked away scared that the girl would pop out somewhere and whack them for no reason. After they were sure that no one was following them the walked off to a plain where they both laid down in the grass leaving Akamaru roam free in it.

"Hey… Naruto said. You didn't tell me who your first crush was."

"Well in fact I never really had any…" Kiba answered doing as if he was searching for Akamaru. He didn't want to tell his friend that he really loved him. He was assured that it would kill their friendship and if it wasn't their whole relationship. When he turned back he saw Naruto still staring at him. "What?"

"I don't believe you." The blond said boldly. "You must've been at least one girl you had a crush on."

"_Girl? No. You? YES!_" Kiba though his face turning red. He had to find something to get his friend off of him. "Well…I really don't." he tried to say again not convincing Naruto at all.

"Stop lying to me!" The young blond said shoving his friend. "If there's one thing I just can't stand, it's liars and I KNOW when someone IS lying to me"

"_Shit… what do I do? I can't just go and tell him what I feel for him…_" Kiba though. "Ok, ok you got me… I did have a weak spot for Hinata, but that was a long time ago, like when I met her." He said, his heart pounding in his chest. He hoped that his little lie would pass unknown to the eyes of his friend. It was true that he had a little crush on her, but that was just because he wasn't sure yet of his orientation. Now knowing his preference for men, there was only space for Naruto.

"Really? You mean that girl in your squad that always turns deep red whenever she sees me? The sister of that Neji asshole?"

"Yup that's the one." He said remembering that she too had a huge crush for his yellow headed friend. Probably being why he had distance himself from her a bit. They still were extremely good friends, but Kiba had problems with the fact that she was a rival for the one he loved.

"Oh ok." Naruto answered looking at the sun slowly heading down. He had trouble imagining that Kiba, his friend that was so sporty and spontaneous actually like a girl like her that seemed so shy and introvert. "_Guess you can't guess the likes of someone just by lookin at em…_" he thought sitting up. "Hey, maybe we should head back. The sun is falling and I want to go to bed early today… catch up with the hours you made me loose.

"Oh, umm… yeah ok" Kiba said slowly getting up. He wanted so much to just stay next to him even just a bit longer. "You still up for that bowl of ramen I promised ya?" he shot lending a hand to his friend.

"Mmm I'm always up for ramen!" he answered taking Kibas' hand slowly lifting him self up. Kiba picked up Akamaru as they headed back in town to go to Ichirakus' ramen. They moved the paper signs taking a seat at the bar.

"Naruto! Kiba! It's been quite a while since you two last came to visit me" the old man said. "So what do I serve to you two today?

"Two bowls of beef ramen!" they both said at the same making them laugh. They all talked about what they've been doing recently and when they're bowls were served they dug in as if they've been starving for weeks. Quickly finishing their bowls, Kiba went for seconds proposing to his friend another one too. While they were waiting for it to come they talked together a bit.

"Hey umm… I feel like I need to tell you something" Naruto said looking down.

"What is it bud?" Kiba asked taking a gulp from his drink.

"Well… last night I made a dream bout me and you…"

"Mhm… anything wrong with that? We spend a whole lot of time together ya know so it's nothing weird."

"Umm… in fact we were… uh… really close…"

"Ok…" Kiba said a look of incomprehension stuck to his face "We are close friends… like I've know you pretty much since we've started elementary school so I don't see any problems with that…"

"Ah… I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry…" Naruto said looking away

"Hey! You started on something, you better finish it or you can forget that second bowl!" Kiba said turning his friend. "And it can't be that bad. It was only a dream y'know…"

"NOOO! Don't put the noodles in this! They didn't do anything!" Naruto answered doing a puppy face to his friend hoping he would change his mind.

"Hahaha! You really think that's gonna do something? I've got a pup that does that to me all the time so I'm really used to it" the brunet answered pulling the sides of his friends' mouth up forcing a fake smile on his face.

"Ok ok… if you want me so badly to tell you it, we were… kissing… Rolling around and kissing. You happy now?" He asked his face turning red. Kiba though about the dream he made himself. It was him and Naruto… but it wasn't exactly the same thing. He was lying next to his body tears in his eyes.

"Kiba? Kiba!" Naruto said waking him up. "Our ramen are ready." He said pushing his friends' bowl towards him.

"Oh umm… thanks." He said taking a mouthful of them. "So… Did you enjoy your dream?" Kiba asked making his friend choke.

"Wha? NO! I did not enjoy it. _I think…_" he said finishing his sentence in a whisper.

"Oh, ok… was just wondering." Kiba answered drinking the soup base in his bowl. He paid the bill (that took a quarter of his last pay T_T ) and they headed for Narutos' apartment.

"Thanks Kiba." The blond said once they were in front of his door wrapping his arms around his friend. "It really was fun today." Kiba, not knowing what to answer, just wrapped his arms around him the odour of Naruto's clothes invading his nose, awakening his senses. They stayed clenched together for a while until Kiba felt his member slowly hardening making him back up from Naruto.

"Uh… well I like it too" he said nervously trying to hide his hardening limb as his face turned red. "Good night!" he said trying to walk away as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter 3. Sorry again if it takes me a long time before posting them… xP I'll try my best to write them a bit faster please do review I enjoy reading the opinions of those who read it


	5. Chapter 4

Hi there to all those who read my story. I LOVE YOU ALL x3 I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to give you any chapters recently… my step mom has been a computer hog and I don't have a laptop… *Looks at my step mom tied to a chair tied to a boat* Yeah… Well here's chapter 4 of my story read and indulge XD

Oh this will be a two sided chapter. You'll see about Kiba then Naruto separated by my lovely ################ thingy

* * *

Kiba made it out of his friends apartment block felling the cool air of the coming night. "Now that was way too close" he said breathing out deeply. He walked for a while until rain started to fall "What do ya say we go back home Akamaru?" he asked looking up at the sky. Hearing no answer he looked down to see that his pup wasn't with him. "Akamaru?" he looked around him trying to find him. "AKAMARU!" he screamed out, rain now falling hard all over the town.

##############

Naruto watched his friend walk down the hallway in his apartment. "What's up with that guy?" he asked himself heading for his room. Once inside he crashed on his bed that surprisingly yelped at him making the blond jump and fall off his bed. "What the ****?" (Sorry, I do censor some words) he said pulling the blanket off his bed discovering a little dog that he easily recognised. "Akamaru! What are you doing here little fella?" he said patting the dogs head. Akamaru whined a bit looking out the window where you could see the rain start to fall. "Oh… you knew it was going to rain right?" he said getting an approving bark from the little dog. "Well you should've gone with Kiba! Aww man, talking about him he should be worried sick about you by now…" he said as a loud knocking came from his door. He went up to the door turning the knob before the person on the other side slammed the door open shattering the chain that kept it closed.

################

Kiba ran through the whole town trying to find his best friend. He would've found him already if it wasn't for this dreaded rain that blocked all odours to reach him. "AKAMARU!" he screamed as the rain fell harder and harder. He soon reached Narutos' apartment. "_Maybe he could help me find him… he owes me at least that for taking him out today…_" Kiba though running into the apartment, glad to finally stop being soaked from this never ending rain. He ran up the stair finally reaching the door of the room where his friend stayed (for those who didn't know apartments there are usually quite small). He banged on the door absolutely wanting him to open. He wouldn't take no as an answer from him. The young man drenched from the pouring rain stood there hearing his friend walk up to the door. As soon as he opened the door, Kiba recognised the odour of Akamaru coming from inside. It was way too strong to just be from this morning. Smelling that odour, Kiba slammed the door open breaking the chain that kept the door closed. He walked in the room seeing his friend lying on his back, Akamaru sitting next to him. "Akamaru!" Kiba said kneeling down petting his dog that barked glad to see his master.

"Yeah… be happy…" Naruto said sitting up painfully, his back cracking as got up straight making his eye twitch.

"Oh… um… Sorry bud… didn't mean to hurt you… but what was Akamaru doing here? You dog napped him?" Kiba said glaring at his friend.

"No!" The blond said sweat pearling on his back. "I think your dog crawled into my bed while we were talking and you seemed so… spaced out when you left that I don't think you noticed that he wasn't with you anymore…" Naruto said as a defence that, to his astonishment, made his friend blush a deep red.

"Uh… Yeah… Could be true" Kiba said feeling sweat fall down his back too. "Well, we should be heading back home. Mom will get mad…" Kiba said heading to the door as Akamaru ran back to the bed. "C'mon Akamaru!"

"Haha, I think your dog doesn't wanna leave. And he's right. Don't go thinking you'll be able to go far in that rain" Naruto said petting Akamaru's head.

"So… You want me to stay? For the night?" Kiba said feeling his face slightly turn red.

"Well… You have any other idea?"

"Uh… no, but where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Well I used to have a couch, but I kinda… burnt it last week…" The blond said looking at the remnants on the floor. "So… Well you can sleep in my bed… it's big enough to fit a whole army." He said jokingly

"And where will you be?" Kiba said his face turning to a darker shade already knowing what the answer will be.

"Well it's still my bed so I'll be sleeping in it too… and anyway I don't have any other blankets and I don't feel like freezing."

"I can sleep on the floor. I won't bother you by sleeping next to you or anything ya know" Kiba said scratching the back of his head.

"Aww. C'mon! Don't be stupid! Like I said the bed is huge. It doesn't bother me at all."

"But…" the brunet tried to start before being interrupted by Naruto.

"So it's settled. You'll be sleeping here in my bed. Now go change out of your clothes and put these on before you get a cold or something." The blond said throwing some pyjama pants to his friend. "They should fit you… We're about the same size."

* * *

And so ends chapter four. I know it's short for the time it took but I haven't gotten much time on the computer recently so it's pretty much the best I could do while keeping some suspense for the next chapter :D

Once again, THANK YOU ALL for your support. I can't believe that my story actually does interest so many people… I LOVE YOU ALL 3


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone :B

Here's the next chapter and when I'm this little word, I have no idea if I'll put a smexy scene in it yet xP

Anyhow, read and enjoy ^^ it's the last chapter O.o

Nah joking. I got to at least bring it to the point I am in the prologue… and that's kind of far…

Voice inside of me: Enough talking! *slaps my fingers* Start typing the f****** chapter already!

Kiba sat on the toilet, the pyjamas Naruto gave him in his hands. "_Man, that guy's stubborn_" he thought unfolding them.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted on the other side of the door. "When you get your clothes off throw them in the washer, k?"

"Y-Yeah" the brown headed fellow shouted back taking his shirt off. It was soaked even though he was wearing a coat. He looked out through the window seeing the rain pour down as if it was never to end. In the streets, you could see the puddles overflowing, almost taking over the street. Thunder was roaring out in the distant. Kiba took his pants off and put on the pyjamas his friend gave him. A huge thunder clap spread through the whole town right before the whole electricity system failed, sending all the buildings into darkness. Kiba, having enhanced senses, made his way to the door and followed the odour of Naruto leading him to the kitchen where he found his friend in mere boxers lighting some candles. He was glad that where he stood, Naruto could not see him or he would've seen the reddish color his cheeks have taken and the slight bulge that was pushing in his pant. "Everything ok, Naruto?" the boy asked after he calmed his heartbeat, making the bump in his pants fall back down.

"Hmm? Oh uh, Yeah! Everything's fine. Just guess that the storm is too strong… on top the heating is dead." He says kicking the heating system in the wall. "Hope you really weren't thinking bout sleeping on the floor: by tomorrow you would be an ice cube." He said chuckling.

"True…" the brown headed kid said sighing. "But shouldn't you put a shirt on? You said yourself it's going to be a cold night, no?

"Ha-ha, guess you're right…" Naruto said reaching out on his bed to find the shirt he took out earlier for himself. "And I'm sorry but I don't think we'll be able to wash your clothes tonight… But try hanging them for tonight, maybe they'll dry up a bit."

"Aw shit, I forgot those…" Kiba said running back to the bathroom.

"Be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself if go to fast"

"I'm good; I can see where I'm-" he started before slipping on the puddle he made when he rushed into the apartment earlier. The brunet fell on his back, startled by what just happened.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Naruto said walking up to his friend. He helped him sit up supporting him from behind "You ok?"

"I guess… What just happened?" Kiba asked rubbing his lower back.

"You slipped on the puddle you made when you came in. Talking bout that, maybe I should clean it up… but hey, I DID warn you."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't leave your house in a mess like this. And on top it smells weird." Kiba said pinching his nose.

"Well you've been in this 'mess' for almost an hour and you're gonna be in it for the whole night, so get used to it" the blond said pushing his friend towards the bed. "Now go rest up, I'll get your clothes."

Kiba laid down on the bed as Akamaru walked up on him and sat on his back. "Be careful boy" the brunet said to his dog. "My back still hurts – Ah!"

Hearing his friend scream Naruto ran back to the bedroom/living room seeing Kiba twisting in pain and Akamaru lying on his back, tail wagging and what looked like smirk on his lips.

"Akamaru! You shouldn't hurt that poor boy like that." The blond haired boy said shooing him off his friends back. "It still hurts eh?" he said poking Kiba's sides.

"No- AHH!" the brunet screamed as Naruto pressed against the bottom of his back making him chuckle.

"Hehe… wait here, I'll get some cream for that." Naruto said walking back to the bathroom

"Where else do you want me to go…? I can't even move with this stupid back pain." He said before is friend came back with a little bottle of cream and his clothes. Naruto hung his clothes on some hangers before going to his friends' side.

"It's a little something Sakura made… still haven't tried it yet so dunno exactly what it might do. But it IS supposed to work." He said opening the pot that let out a strong odour of mint. But to Kiba's eyes, it looked like there was skull cloud coming out from it

"Wait, you mean you're gonna EXPERIMENT that thing on… on ME? No… No no no. you AIN'T getting any closer with that thing." He said trying to wiggle away from Naruto who caught his arm before he could get away

"Aww c'mon, it can't be that bad. She DID learn the recipe from Tsunade…" Naruto answered whipping some cream out of the pot onto the tip of his fingers.

"I don't care where it's from there is no freakin way your putting that stuff on me!" Kiba tried to wiggle away even stronger than before.

"Stop moving you big cry baby!" The blond passed one of his legs over Kiba's body, sitting down on his bottom. As soon as he sat down, Kiba stopped wiggling "Ha-ha, so you gave up eh? Good boy" he said slightly lifting the bottom of his friend's shirt.

Kiba didn't say a word. Upon feeling the contact of his friend's body on his, Kiba felt something swell on him. Not wanting to show his other problem or to show that his heartbeat just went skyrocketing, he stopped moving and hid his face in the pillow, trying to keep his friend from seeing the deep red blush on his face. When his friend lifted his shirt and patted the bottom of his back, Kiba only sank his head even deeper in the pillow. Soon after, his friend was spreading the cream on his back, sending chills through his body. Kiba could feel some liquid coming out from his slit, only making him blush even more as he tried to conceal it by hiding himself even more in the pillow. As Naruto finished and got up off his friend, he raised his head a bit, catching his breath and trying to calm himself. His body was just over the top with what just happened and he needed to cool down. And yet he couldn't get up or Naruto would see something he didn't want him to see just yet.

"H… Hey Kiba you ok?" Naruto said, pulling his friend out of his 'trance'.

"Oh uh… yeah, just really tired." He said faking a yawn.

"Ha-ha, well you can go to bed. I'm just gonna put this away and all I'll join you after, k?"

"Yeah… Well good night" he said pulling the blanket over himself as Akamaru laid against his chest.

* * *

End of chapter 5 :D

Hope you enjoy it, did it in about an hours XD And sorry if I wasn't able to update much. It's my first day off since my last chapter, been working, going out and parties all the time. Barely had any time to rest xP

Oh almost forgot *Leaves a mountain of cookies, a fridge of milk and some carrots*


End file.
